Halloween at the Jacksons
by Lilypad18
Summary: "No, it's not that, Dad." He uneasily played with the trident. "I just . . . don't really wanna go as Poseidon for Halloween." He dared to meet his father's solicitous look. Percy smiled at his son before squeezing his shoulder.


Chase frowned at himself in the mirror. He hated the fact that his father and mother were making him go as Poseidon for Halloween. All of his friends were being cool figures in pop culture. For example, Devin was going as a vampire and Sam was going as a really creepy alien. He also knew that there was going to be a cluster of miscellaneous superhero figures littering the streets. However, his best friend, Jason, was going as an undead zombie doctor. Chase thought that that concept of a costume took the cake in an instant.

Chase's eyes looked at the other face that had now joined his in the looking glass. It was his sister: she was going as Athena. Chase imagined that his mother had persuaded her to be their grandmother, but he knew that she would do so with the drop of a hat. Chase understood that his sister highly respected their grandmother, but she would never tell him why.

Chase felt Sophia nudge his shoulder as she picked at her hair. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a gold headband strewn across her hair. On normal days, Sophia would have rejected this accessory. Chase examined that Sophia didn't enjoy anything in her hair besides a hair tie. He knew she was like this because his father explained to him that she was similar to her mother in this way.

"You look good," Sophia breathed before she turned around and examined the back of her dress. She nodded once with approval and turned around again, placing her attention back on her brother. Chase shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess," He replied and picked at the drab, blue fabric of his "toga". His toga was his bed sheets from when he was younger. How god-like. Sophia gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come on, Chase. It won't be _that _bad," She pushed a curl behind her ear before striding over to Chase's bed. She had to push some clothes off of the bed and they fell to the floor in an even messier pile. Chase frowned again before he picked up his headpiece of laurels and placed it on his head.

"I just hope the lights in Devin's basement aren't that bright." He grabbed the trident from the edge of the desk and walked over to where Sophia was. He stood in front of her with the trident at his side.

Sophia quickly analyzed him. Although the toga was a faded shade of blue, it seemed to work. It seemed _right_, almost. The laurels that rested on his head were prominent, but in a good way. His grasp on the trident seemed desperate, as if he needed it, even if it was made from plastic. Sophia wondered if all of this was unintentional.

"Sophia and Chase!" They both heard their mother call them. "If you don't get down here soon, you'll be late!"

Sophia and Chase both scurried down the steps as fast as they could in their temporary disguises.

Sophia found her mother and father waiting for them at the banister of the stairs. However, her father was busy handing out candy to the kids from the big. Sophia heard their simultaneous _thank yous_ before they scurried away. Chase sighed longingly. He wished he could go out trick-or-treating with his friends, but he didn't dare while wearing this costume. Maybe he could ditch the party early and get some candy for himself. . .

"Before you go," Annabeth said, looking at her kids. "I want to take some pictures." Sophia and Chase both groaned. Percy cracked a smile at his wife before placing the big bowl of candy on the side table.

"Come on, you guys. For your grandparents?" Percy's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sophia nodded diligently before smiling for the picture. Chase found that he had to force one. The obnoxious flash of the camera lighted their faces and the picture was over. Annabeth smiled at them and lowered the camera.

"Thanks, you two. Your cooperation is highly appreciated."

"You can now go and have some middle school Halloween fun," Percy continued and opened the door for them. Sophia gave him a thankful smile before sliding out the door. Percy stopped Chase in his tracks. Percy's grumpiness meter was flying once he saw Chase. Annabeth took this opportunity to leave the area, she disappeared into the kitchen. With a hand on his shoulder, Percy bent down to the level of his son.

"What's up Chase? Are you not excited for Devin's party?" Chase sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's not that, Dad." He uneasily played with the trident. "I just . . . don't really wanna go as Poseidon for Halloween." He dared to meet his father's solicitous look. Percy smiled at his son before squeezing his shoulder.

"That's what I thought," He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, how about I make a deal with you?" Chase nodded eagerly in response. "If you'll be Poseidon this year, I'll let you be whatever you want to next year."

"Really?" Chase smiled widely. "Even an undead zombie?" Percy paused and his eyebrows came together.

"Uh . . . sure. Whatever floats your boat, Chase." Chase smiled and nodded before pulling the trident closer to him.

"Okay, Dad." Percy smiled and ruffled his hair the best he could without knocking the laurels off.

"Have fun, and I want you and your sister back by nine!" Percy called to his son that was already darting across the street. Percy had to squint, but he knew that Chase waved his hand in confirmation.


End file.
